The Mirror
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Legends speak of a creature that haunts the night known as the mirror. The mirror is a creature of unknown origin who stalks the dark and delivers justice to the sinful.Is it a demon? Is it a ghost? Nobody knows what the mirror is, however one thing is certain. Once the Mirror sees your sins it will judge your last moments as it shows you them. Appearance: The mirror's form looks like that of a Mobian, however it's species remains a mystery as with it's creation. What is known is that the mirror has a mirror face that can be seen showing a reflection of it's victim as it chases them down, and before it silences them it will show them the folly of their own actions through it's face. Instead of having hands, the mirror's weapon of choice is a pair of long and thick razor sharp glass that will slice it's foe to peaces. Even if broken these glass hands are known to regenerate after a short period of time. Personality: Although the Mirror's personality is very ambiguous, it does exhibit certain traits that could perhaps hint at it's inner workings. For one the Mirror seems to possess a sense of warped justice in that it only attacks those who are irredeemable for their crimes, or have gotten away with them. It refrains from harming those who are not directly responsible and appears to only attack those who have no remorse for their heinous actions. Another interesting aspect of the mirror is that it apparently has a sense of judgement as it tries to show the folly of it's victims before silencing them. Crimes like murder, corruption, rape, and all manner of tyranny are apparently subject to the Mirror's judgement. History: Since time immemorial, the mirror has been watching, waiting in the shadows and lurking for the right opportunity to pass it's judgement on those who are truly undeserving of repentance.Little is known about it's first appearance, or at least little has been remembered as the sands of time go by and the living get comfy in their safe confines and vanity. However, the mirror is there to show the hubris and folly of those who laugh at the night. Legends abound from the ancient Apotosian Empire of a creature that once lurked around the mainlands of mysterious disappearances of wealthy senators and philosophers that would go missing in the night, even in their own abodes.Even the most influential and well guarded of aristocrats would suddenly be fount dead in the middle of the night with the assailant not to be found. These strange disappearances would continue all throughout the forests of Eurish even until the Medieval and Renaissance eras. However, as time went on and technology progressed more and more people would forget about these events as they were buried into history. Abilities: *Immortality *Glass regeneration *Sin embodiment *Levitation *Semi-omnipotence *Size-manipulation, (as it stalks bigger prey.) *Fear embodiment *Shapeshifting *appendage elasticity Weaknesses: *Will only attack the guilty *Will only attack in the twilight Trivia: *The mirror is inspired by Slenderman, and the 'boys of silence' in Bioshock Infinite. *The earliest known encounters would depict the creature as being Greek in origin. Theme: (Maybe subject to change.) Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC